You and Her
by I am the Jester
Summary: Loving Elsa is easy. The hard part is letting go. - Anna and Elsa falling in love only to lose it all.


**A/N: So, I did it. I** ** _finally_** **settled on this. I hope. I might have deleted this one too, just like the other four. If not, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

 **Major Character Death**

 **Rated: M - Nothing explicit but it's just to be safe at the brief mentions of blood.**

* * *

 **Hello my name is...**

The first time you meet her, you send her food all over her lap.

"Hello, my name is Anna and I'll be your server this ev-"

You're babbling apologies and dabbing at her dress, trying to get the sauce off her nice and _very_ expressive dress. While she and her parents say it's no big deal and they laugh it off, your boss comes and fires you in front of them.

You leave your job in tears.

* * *

 **And you are?**

You see her again when you are walking Kristoff's dog, Sven.

Sven trips her up and you find yourself helping her pick up her papers before the wind can scatter them. You can't wait for the storm to come. There's a sense of coziness and you remember your Mom most during them.

She loved to dance in the rain.

"I remember you!" You get pulled from your thoughts by the pretty blonde that you spilled food on. "I'm Elsa Snow."

"Anna Bryson. Nice to see you." You hand her her papers with a blush. "And under slightly better circumstances too."

Elsa laughs and you think it's the prettiest sound. You find yourself smiling and it only widens at the distant thunder. Elsa looks over to the clouds with her lip between her teeth. You can't help but want to free it. Sven barks and Elsa jumps, her eyes jumping back to yours with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she shakes her head when you go to interrupt, "and I'm sorry that I leave so soon. I hope we see each other again soon."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 **I was hoping that...**

You see her again two months after your nineteenth birthday. Five months in total.

This time you're sitting in the widow seat of a small little cafe, watching the people hurry to cover to get out of the rain. You're almost tempted to go and take a walk but the last time you did that, you got sick and Kristoff kept saying 'I told you so'. He didn't stop until you threatened to sneeze on everything he loved.

A clearing throat and someone suddenly sitting in front of you catches you off guard, causing you to jump slightly then smile at the familiar face of Elsa.

"Nice to see you again Elsa Snow." Her resulting smile makes you smile even wider and all of your attention turns to this beautiful stranger.

"And you Anna Bryson."

You and Elsa wait out the storm in the cafe and you listen to her tales of making snowmen with her two little brothers, Olaf and Marshmallow. (His real name is Marshall but Elsa started calling the youngest Snow sibling a marshmallow after he had tried to prove something to Olaf and stuffed a dozen of the giant sugar-y treats in his mouth.)

And in return, you tell her about the adventures that you and Kristoff had when you were younger and the crazy trust exercises you continue to put him through. (Elsa snorted and turned the prettiest shade of pink afterwards when you tell her about the time you tried mountain climbing, didn't like it, then forced Kristoff to catch you.)

Elsa's dad calls her and you watch as her face falls. You can't help but feel confused as to why your mood dampens at the sight.

"I'm sorry Anna but I have to go." Elsa's voice is softer than usual and her hands won't stop fidgeting with her phone as she stares at you from under her lashes, her lip caught between white teeth. You bite the bullet and give her your number.

The resulting smile was more than worth it. The text you get ten minutes after she leaves makes you smile so wide it almost hurts.

'Wanna meet up again? Saturday at five?'

'Wouldn't miss it.'

* * *

 **You and I...**

You and Elsa have a routine.

Cafe on Saturdays at five. Movies at the nearby theater on Sunday. Monday is lunch and Thursday is dinner at the Snow residence.

You get along with her parents and Olaf and Marshall.

Elsa gets along with your Dad and Kristoff and Rapunzel.

All three keep asking when you will ask her out and you keep telling them that Elsa hasn't shown any interest in you like that. They don't believe you and continue to pester you.

So you finally bring it up after dinner at Elsa's, the both of you sitting on the stairs of the back porch.

"My friends want to know why we aren't dating." You wince at the bluntness and panic starts to rush through you. "I mean, we don't have to! It's just that they ask me after I see you, which is all the time." You catch Elsa's slightly hurt look and you find out that you can panic even more than you already are. "Not that I don't want to, spending time with you is always fun! See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, now it's going to be awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous- wait, what?"

Your face feels warm and you're sure it matches your hair but you can't really seem to care because Elsa is laughing behind her hand and it's a beautiful sound. Even if it's muffled.

So you tell her so as you reach out to pull her hand down and then suddenly, your arms are full of Elsa and her lips are against yours. There are no fireworks or singing angels. Just a calm and happy feeling. A feeling that somehow matches Elsa's personality.

To you, it's the perfect kiss.

* * *

 **Could go out? You'd make me...**

It's yours and Elsa's three month anniversary. You have dinner made and a gift hidden in the hall closet. And as you count the minutes down, you realize that dating Elsa is easy.

Not a bad easy. A very good easy.

You're comfortable with her and she with you. All that's changed in the relationship is the kissing and handholding. And the sex. You didn't think Elsa could have a kinky side, but again, you aren't going to complain.

To summarize it, she fills up that lonely void that you didn't know how to fill and as much as you hate being a lesbian stereotype, you know that you're in love with her. It's definitely too soon to tell her but you can show her in the little ways.

Like kicking your Dad out of the small apartment for a date night or pulling out her chair or holding the door open for her. You buy her little gifts and bring her lunch at her dad's office that she's interning at. You bring her (picked) flowers and assorted chocolates.

Her friends 'ooh' and 'aww' but Elsa's blush and quiet 'thank you' with a kiss to the cheek is what makes you continue to do the little things.

So you are pleasantly surprised when you open the door and Elsa holds out a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolates. The happiness you see in her eyes as you gush over the flowers tell you that she loves the little things too.

* * *

 **The happiest person...**

You and Elsa have _The Big Fight_ four months after you realize you love her.

Seven months into the relationship, you tell her you love her. She doesn't say it back. She doesn't say anything.

"Just say _something_!" You scream. Silence has never _hurt_ this much. Only your Mom's death hurt this much and you don't want to compare them.

"Say _what_?!" Elsa screams back, her arms around her stomach and her shoulders hunched.

" _Anything_!" You throw your arms out.

And you realize just how opposite you both are. Elsa likes to hide what she's feeling and you love to show your heart to the world. The anger leaves you as suddenly as it came, but before you can say anything to try to fix the situation, Elsa is already out the front door and gone.

It's the first night you cried since your mothers death.

You don't see or hear from Elsa for two days.

You try to tell yourself that you aren't an emotional wreck. You lose the battle.

Elsa wakes you up on the third day, worry shining in the blue eyes that you've come to love. When you mumble her name, she climbs into the bed and pulls you close. She cries through her apologies and you cry through accepting them.

"I love you too."

You and Elsa fall asleep to old Law and Order reruns, your heart back to its usual light and happy feeling.

"You make me happy." You slur before finally giving into the pull of sleep.

* * *

 **On Earth. Will you do me a favor...**

A year and five months go by faster than you thought possible.

You graduated college with a degree in art and started working in your Dad's studio and Elsa is quickly learning the ropes to her Dad's business. The both of you are happy together and the direction the relationship is going in.

Everyone is asking for a wedding date.

Elsa is still just your girlfriend, but 'My fiancee, Elsa Snow' has a nice ring to it. No pun intended. But you do decide to go looking for rings.

* * *

 **And please...**

At a year and eight months, you get shot proposing to Elsa.

You planned it out perfectly with the help of her parent's and brothers, your father and cousin and best friend.

The dinner went smoothly. The horse carriage ride through the 'winter wonderland' wonderfully.

Getting down one one knee then proposing? Wrong in every way.

A man desperate for money saw the ring and shot the person holding it before snatching it and running off.

So you stare up at Elsa as she adds pressure to the wound on your chest. You take her in and listen to her babble about 'holding on'. You reach out and push her bangs out of her face then cup her jaw in your shaking hand. Your heart breaks a little bit in how she leans into it and how one of her bloodstained hands cover yours.

"Th-this wasn't p-part of the plan." You're starting to choke on your own blood, coughing a little and red spittle flying out. You try to wipe off the red that landed on Elsa and find that controlling your limbs was harder than you remember.

"Shh, it'll be okay. The ambulance is on the way." Elsa holds onto your hand tighter when it starts to slip. You try to count the dusting of freckles across her nose and lose count after six. The ambulance sounds too far away.

* * *

 **Let me go.**

You're having a hard time breathing. You sound weird every time you inhale or exhale and Elsa looks physically pained at the sound as she continues to keep searching over her shoulder for an ambulance.

"I'm sorry." You wheeze and her tear filled eyes dart back to you.

"Yes." Elsa kisses your palm. "I would have said yes."

Your own tears spill over at the news and you smile a little at her even though it's getting harder to breathe. You muster up all of your remaining strength and pull her closer with your free hand, choosing to ignore that your lips pressed against her chin instead of her lips.

You blink away the black dots as you look at her, you lungs working for air they won't get. "I love you," you rasp, "let me go."

You die to the sight of Elsa Snow, the woman you love covered in speckles of your blood.

* * *

Elsa screams at glazed over eyes and a still chest when the ambulance finally turns the corner. She fights at the hands pulling Anna away from her, her pocket still burning with her own black velvet box.

It burns hotter when the white sheet is placed over Anna. Elsa shoves away the people grabbing at her as she wretches the box from her coat pocket, her hands shaking as she moves the sheet just enough to place the ring on the redheads left hand ring finger.

Then Elsa gives into the pain.

 _A.B & E.S_

* * *

 **A/N: Now, when I said I rewrote this thing several times, nothing was even close to this. _This_ was an accident. However, I do enjoy it and I hope you do too.**


End file.
